Hillys City
Hillys City is the main hub of the game and local city of Hillys. It is located on a broad island just north of the Lighthouse Shelter. It offers a variety of activities for visitors, such as a pedestrian district where food and magazine subscriptions can be bought at local shops, and even holds a racing championship. These activities attract a lot of different species from all over Hillys, making it a good place to grab some photos. When the DomZ attack, the city alerts the citizens by turning on the emergency sirens and urging the Hillyans living outside the city to activate their shields. The entire city is protected from DomZ attacks by its own force field, though it seems to be defective since DomZ meteors are sometimes able to break through. The city is constantly patrolled by not only the Hillyan Army but the Alpha Section as well. The latter organization owns certain areas restricted to all civilians and are also present in the subsoil of Hillys. Main Canal Because Hillys City was built on an island in the middle of the ocean, the only way to enter it is by hovercraft or airship. There are several gates around the island that visitors can use to enter the city's main canal. This canal serves as a road and connects every part of the city. From there, the races, the pedestrian district and the other gates can be accessed. Inside Hillys City, all of the buildings are a light beige with either yellow or red rooftops, and almost all of them are several stories high. Bridges connect the different parts of the city for the pedestrians. Though it may look like the flora of the island was completely erased, several treetops can be seen behind concrete walls, which indicate that a few parks were put in place throughout the city (though Jade is unable to access them). Even at night, the main canal is a very busy place. Other hovercrafts are always present on the water, and flying cars are constantly driving above it. There are even police cars patrolling around and big floating TV screens on which the Alpha Sections spread their propaganda. Pedestrian District The main attraction of Hillys City is its pedestrian district. Many shop owners offer their services there and sell supplies such as food, gadgets, and even pearls. A lot of Hillyans from different species wander the streets here, often discussing about the DomZ attacks and the Alpha Sections. This is a great opportunity for Jade to snap shots for the Science Center. As the tension strengthens, some inhabitants will start manifesting against the Alpha Sections in front of their propaganda TV screens. The district is divided into two different sectors. The regular sector is where all the shops are located; anyone can wander it freely. The citizen-only sector is open only to those who live in Hillys City, and contains the fountain square as well as secret areas that Jade can inspect after getting the City Pass. There are also Alpha Sections territories that Jade can infiltrate from back alleys or with special keys she steals from the military organization. Areas of interest *Akuda Bar (betting, pearl, Shed chest password, IRIS Network headquarters) *Ming-Tzu's shop (Animal Detector, Pearl Detector, Super Attack Strengthened, PA 1, pearls, and an IRIS flash subscription) *Nouri's Garden (food, PA 1, pearls) *Newspaper stand (Hillyan newspaper and magazine subscriptions) Alpha Sections Territories *Alpha Sections HQ (only accessible with a Star Key); *Alpha Sections Underground Headquarters (only accessible with a Triangular Key); *Alpha Sections Warehouse (only accessible with Double H's Bull Rush ability); *Shed (only accessible with a Square Key) *Transit Animal Specimens For a complete list of specimens available on Hillys, please refer to the species article. *''Homo sapiens'' (Modern Humanoid): anyone who isn't an anthropomorphic animal; *''Aquilus Sapiens'' (Bird Humanoid): anthropomorphic bird (newsstand shopkeeper); *''Carcharodon Sapiens'' (Shark Humanoid): anthropomorphic shark (Francis and Rufus at the Akuda Bar); *''Felis Sapiens'' (Feline Humanoid): anthropomorphic cat (Meï in the IRIS den) *''Taurus Sapiens'' (Bovine Humanoid): anthropomorphic bull (Mo in the Akuda Bar); *''Walrus Sapiens'' (Walrus Humanoid): anthropomorphic walrus (Ming-Tzu shopkeeper and Xiao). Races See Main Article: Races The other main attraction of Hillys City are the hovercraft races in which Jade can participate. Only the first two racetracks of the championship are available in the city, while the other half is situated on the island with the slaughterhouses. The rules are very simple: the first racer to complete three laps wins a pearl and the three runner-ups will also qualify for the following race. Anything is permitted while racing: Jade can shoot at the other participants (though it doesn't necessarily slow them down) and use Boosts to gain the advantage. There are four races total, each with a different environment: *Race 1: a canal in the middle of Hillys City; *Race 2: a canal leading out of the city into the mountain; The prizes for winning the races are the same for each race: *1st place: a pearl (if it's the first time completing the race) and 1000 units; *2nd place: 500 units; *3rd place: 250 units. Though the first race is relatively easy, the following three gradually become more challenging, gaining in difficulty and intensity. The announcer of the races even warns the wimps, the weak and the wusses before each race that they still have three seconds to change their minds and leave (though it is impossible to do so). He even states with enthusiasm: "This is gonna be one heck of a race!! Blood, guts, fun for the whole family!!" Trivia *Sections of the main canal can often be seen smoking because of a DomZ meteor's crash landing; *Though the Akuda Bar is a commercial establishment, it is impossible to buy anything from it; *The reason for the tight security of the pedestrian district is given by one of the Hillyan Army soldiers: "Citizen protection. Carlson and Peeters, Volume 5."; Category:Locations Category:Beyond Good & Evil